The curious incident of the dog in the night-time
The curious incident of the dog in the night-time by Mark Haddon The story takes place in the 20th century in the UK in Swindon. It's written in the present simple as if it was happening now. Sometimes the author refers to the past and the future. The story is about a 15 years old boy named Christopher Boone, who has Asperger's Syndrome. He lives together with his father ( Ed boone) in Swindon, because his father told him that his mother died of a heart attack. One day he finds Wellington the black poodle of Mrs. Shears, (who's is his neighbor), dead on the grass. The dog was killed with a fork. So Christopher decides to find out who killed him and why. While he's investigating the murder on Wellington he goes to school and he wants to become an astronaut. Because he likes outer space. He also likes structure and to do math or physics. He doesn't like the color yellow and brown and he also doesn't like being touched by someone and much more. He also records his experiences in a book. The neighbour Mrs. Alexandra also gives him a lot of information for his book.Atn a certain momen,t his father told him not to investigate the murder anymore and so he hides his book. Then Christopher decides to search for his book and so he finds the letters his mother wrote to him. He realizes now that his mother isn't dead, but lives in London with Mr. Shears and that his father lied to him. After that, his father tells him that he'd killed Wellington because he was in love with Mrs. Shears but she wasn't in love with him. Christopher is scared and he decides to leave his father because he thinks that his father will kill him too. He goes to his mother in London. But there is one problem he's never been futher than the end of the street. Afthe a few problems he arrives in London and stays there with his mother and Mr. Shears for a while. Later he wants to go back to Swindon because he wants to achieve his A-test for math. Finally he succeeded and he and his mother live together in Swindon. His father buys him a golden retriever and he's called Sandy. Christopher decides to become a scientist an not to be an astronaut anymore because then he's too far away from home. Main character(s) Christopher Boone : The 15 years old prontagonist. He investigates the murder of Mrs. Shears black poodle. He also has Asperger's Syndrome. Ed Boone : Father of christopher. he's a boiler engineer Judy Boone : Mother of Christopher. Died of a heart attack ( that was whta his father told him.) Siobhan: Teacher who helps Christopher. Wellington: Black poodle of Mrs. Shears Mrs. Alexandra: Neighbour who gives Christopher information for his book Mrs. Eileen Shears: The neighbour with the black poodle. Her ex-husband was Roger Shears, who is now in a relationship with Judy Boone impression I really did like reading the book because it's about a boy who has Asperger's Syndrome and about being different. It's an exciting book because you don't know what will happen next. I also liked it because it's a kind of mystery novel written by Christopher. And he also explains in his book what's Asperger's Syndrome is. There were a lot of details in the book which made it a little bit boring. But it's still a very good book, and I'll recommend it to everyone! Céline Raccio 5HW The curious incident of the dog in the night-time (written by Mark Haddon)